Retaliation
by Demeter1
Summary: Revenge can be very sweet; especially against those who you loved best, and then hurt you worst.


Title: "Retaliation"

Author: Demeter

Warning: Yaoi. Too all the people who think yaoi is bad, you're entitled to your opinion, but please do no infringe on mine. The same with the people who are currently wearing "Kill Relena!" T-shirts around. That is your opinion, so I respect that. However, if you wish to flame me please don't bother. It'll be met with laughs and derision. (note the word FLAME. If you want to offer me constructive criticism, please go right ahead. I like those! ^_^)

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. All the characters belong to them, and all stories, relationships, ideas are fiction. They are not related to the original plot. The story, the relationships and original characters within the fic are copyright of the author Demeter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seven years of my life wasted. 

What a crock.

He promised me. He PROMISED me. That we would be together forever. He even gave me a ring in promise. Gave me a kid. A little boy. A boy who looks exactly like him. What, was I not enough for him? Wanted it up the ass too? What was his deal? Didn't I satisfy his needs enough? Or was he just bored? Couldn't we have worked it out, instead of him suddenly calling me up for a split, with joint custody?

But, no, he had to divorce me for that bastard, who abandoned his own wife for MY husband.

Or my ex-husband.

HE already had a perfect wife who loved and worshipped HIM in every way. Didn't she do her duty and give HIM a son, AND a daughter? She gave up thirteen years of HER life for him already. What do they expect her to do? Ask her to forgive them, and then forget all the intimacy, all the love they supposedly had never happened? 

Bullshit. 

Both her and I deserve more. We don't need all this crap about that she was NS obsessive maniac, and that I was a hyperactive airhead, who didn't understand their NEEDS.

Oh, I understand it all right. He just wanted a fucking dick in his ass. 

"My dear Hilde, I hope you understand... I wish for joint custody... If you don't want to, I understand, and I'll take sole custody of Solo..."

 Fucking bastard.

He thinks I don't want my own son. 

Relena might be forgiving enough so that she allows part-time custody of Constance and Aidan with Heero, but I'm not that nice. Damn his betraying heart. Damn his hateful idiocy. Damn him for living a lie with me. 

Damn him for making me love him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you want." All I want to do is to be short and terse. I hate Relena more than anyone at the moment. That I-am-holier-than-thou routine is really grating on my nerves sometimes. I'm lucky I have my family's inheritance and Duo's fortune to pull me through the court proceedings at the moment. I'm EXTREMELY lucky that the judge was a woman who disliked Duo at the very start.

I even warned the entire court; announced it at the proceeding that the two of them were former Gundam Pilots, and could hack into the computer banks with ease. I warned them to be careful. So, they did everything the old-fashioned way. By typewriter. Oh, I wish I had gotten pictures of the expressions on their faces. I should have memorized the look in their eyes when I said that. 

They're scared of me. I know it. All the odds are against them.

One, he LEFT me.

Two, he married a short two weeks after he divorced me.

Three, he's gay and living with his new partner. 

Four, he doesn't have the financial status I currently do.

He shouldn't have been so free with his money. I had made sure all our money went in under MY name. He never knew; excused himself, saying he was bad at math. 

Apparently he never even noticed that all the cash went into the bank for our son's future.

And now he wants MY son.

Son of a bitch. I'm never letting Solo go near him again. He doesn't deserve to be a father. A father would stay by his child. A father would not publicly humiliate his own son's mother. A father would not tell the whole world that he enjoyed taking it up the ass. A father would not give a reason for his son to be embarrassed about who his father was fucking.

I know I'm going to win custody. 

Of course, they have Relena Peacecraft, Vice Foreign Minister of the United Sphere Alliance on their side. But, she's weak; she can't fight me when she knows how I feel. She's just a bitch who thinks she's a Mother Theresa in this whole battle.

Ah, back to Relena,

"What do you want, Relena? If it's about a compromise, I don't think so. He's going to get what he deserves."

Relena wants something; I can tell by that nervous twitch in her eye.

"Please, Hilde. Don't do this. Heero and Duo are tired. They can't handle anymore of this stress. Duo wants to see Solo so badly; it hurts to watch him hanging onto sanity by that little thread."

I snorted. "Well, he should have thought of that, when he first fucked your ex-husband."

Oho, so she's still human. She winced.

"PLEASE. I'm begging you, Hilde. Duo loves Solo as much as you, and he just wants one little look at him, to make sure he's okay."

I narrowed my eyes. She can't mean that he thinks I'm taking out my anger on Solo, is he? "Relena, if he wants to see Solo so badly, he can come ask me himself."

"You know he can't even look you in the eye. Please, Hilde, if for anything, for me. If you want…" She trails off, and then as if resolute, she looks at me.

She must want to tell me some sort of deep, dark secret.

"I'll provide you for the rest of your life. You'll have all the luxuries you'll ever want. Solo will live with you most of the time; only occasionally will he leave for a weekend to live with Duo and Heero. Solo will go to all the best schools and have anything he'll ever desire."

I slam my hand on the table, and I enjoy an almost twisted sense of pleasure to see her jump. "If I wanted money, I could have just bullied it out of them. I don't want money. I've got enough to last the rest of my life, and you know what? They can't touch it, because it's all over different cities and at REAL friends houses. There is no way of getting it out the banks, because I NO LONGER keep it at the banks."

Relena frowned. "Hilde. This is not helping you. You're just a being a bitter woman."

I give her a smile I know is filled with derision and mockery. "Oh, so the great Relena Peacecraft doesn't feel any hatred toward her ex-husband for abandoning her? Be real. Heero fucked another man, and DIVORCED you after ten years of marital bliss. Don't you feel any outrage at all? Or are you too worried over Duo to remember that Heero shared a bed with you when he took Duo up the ass?"

Relena paled. Oh, I struck home. That was sweet.

"Stop this! Hilde, Duo and Heero love each other! There is nothing to be gained by keeping Duo from his son!"

I felt my face twist into a perverse smile. She looked startled and actually stepped back. "Relena, there is EVERYTHING to gain. If I have my way, I will make sure Duo will NEVER see his son again. If I have my way, Duo won't even be able to live in the same ten-mile radius. If he put you up to this, tell him this. I. Never. Want. Him. Near. My. Son. Again." I switched the vidscreen off, before she could protest. 

I felt triumphant. 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

Another day.

Another day to torture Duo.

I'm tired but jubilant. There is nothing he can do. I have sole custody of Solo. The judge has already given that right to me.  She told him that she didn't think him fit as a father. Wanted him out of her courtroom, for being such an ass.

Of course she didn't say that directly, but she was chilly enough to give him the idea.

Oh, I reveled in that look of his. He was absolutely broken at the fact that he couldn't see Solo anymore. Oh, this will be fun. We're both outside of the courtroom, me with my win, and him with Heero and Relena. 

I just know him too well for me to lose. You can't give seven years of your life to another guy without finding every single habit of his that is detrimental. 

"Hildey, I..."

Oho, so he's using that old nickname of mine. Wants to do something. 

"You're a bitch." Well, I can't believe iceman Heero is actually displaying emotion. Ach, what's this? The rest of the pilots are here too; even Mr. I-have-a-pole-up-my-ass Wufei. Quatre's little wifey there with her two kids in tow is here too. What was her name? Oh, yes, of course. Dorothy Catalonia, the war-witch. Trowa Barton, and his whore-sister Catherine, and… Sally. Sally's nice. 

"Why, thank you, Heero. I'll make sure that's included in the report, when they ask again if I think your home is a proper place for my son."

"Hildey, please, just once, just let me see Solo one last time."

I pretend to contemplate his request. I smirked, and then said, "Sure, why not?"

So I got Solo from the daycare, and he stood there, all six-years of him and he looked at his father with those big, violet eyes and I almost wanted to cackle. I had trained him very well already. And there he goes to show the care I've groomed him with.

"I hate you daddy."

The bullet. Right through his damn, cheating, fucking heart. That was the best moment of my life. That look of utter destruction in those puppy-dog, traitorous eyes of his. This was sweet, delicious, and almost heady. He's croaking. Oh, poor dear.

NOT.

"Solo, why..." Idiot, he's making his life worse.

"You sleep with another man. That's disgusting. It's not right! You made mommy, and Auntie Rel cry. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He started sobbing and buried his face in my arms. I picked him up, and looked straight into Duo's once beautiful eyes.

Now I hate them with every single fiber in my body. 

"That's what I felt like when you called in for a divorce."

That last statement might have been a little corny.

I'm preparing to go; I can tell the rest of them despise me. Assholes. They know nothing of what I went through. I'm going to make sure they all suffer for my grief. Duo will suffer, and they will suffer. Ah, the chain of friendship.

There goes that pretty-boy Quatre, trying to be all nice. Poor Dorothy, in a few years, she'll find herself in my position as her frail husband fucks that stupid clown guy. He's too obvious; everyone but she knows it. I bet they even live in the same household, with that fag pretending he's just there for protection.

Oh, Wufei, what a laugh. He's too high up on his I-am-just-so-bow-to-me kick; he can't figure out that his wife is long dead and Sally isn't going to wait much longer. I can see the impatience already. Oh, he'll regret being the son of a bitch he is.

Bastards.

I decided one more phrase would help. Lifting Duo's chin up, I stared into the dull, dead eyes, I let go of my hand, patted Solo on the back, smirked and stepped back.

I gazed at all of them, connecting my eyes with theirs, before going back to his. Hope is in there. Oh, this will be sweet to crush it again.

"Payback's a bitch, Duo Maxwell."

I am triumphant.

I have won.  

Victory.

~*~  Finis  ~*~

I know this may seem like a bash-fic for Hilde, but it's not. It's kind of a revenge fic for her. It's always the boys who win these little battles, when either Hilde or Relena comes asking questions. This, I suppose, is for all the women out there who were cheated on by their husbands, and then expected to share their children.

Or not share.

Or raise them themselves.

I know I made Hilde into sort of a bitch, but realistically, to all the women out there. Your husband of seven years, suddenly divorces you, leaves you with a kid, and it turns out he was with another MAN almost the whole time, and that other man was the husband of one of your best friends. Not only would you feel betrayed, but upset for your friend too. 

Anger, betrayal, hurt, malice, determination, utter abandonment, ect. Ect. These can HURT a lot. So, that's my basis. 


End file.
